


Will You Obey Me?

by 300warriors



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Spanking, Top Laura Hollis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/300warriors/pseuds/300warriors
Summary: no plot this is just sin





	

“Fuck me.” Carmilla gasps, “Please, Laura.”  
She starts to unfasten the buttons on her shirt while Laura sucks on her neck, leaving marks that will fade in a few hours.   
“No.” Laura whispers into her ear, “Keep this on.” She says, running her hand down her girlfriend’s chest until their hands meet. “I’ll fuck you Carm- but you have to do exactly what I say, okay?”  
“Yes. Please just- just hurry up.” She moans as Laura’s teeth bite softly on her ear.  
“No. We do this my way or we don’t do it at all.”   
She feels herself getting wetter as her girlfriend talks.  
“Do you think you can obey me, Carmilla?” She whispers, pushing her leg between her girlfriend’s thighs, earning another moan and a vigorous nod.  
“You need to answer out loud when I talk to you.” She pushes her hips into her. “Will you obey me?”  
This time she answers aloud. “Yes, Laura. I’ll obey you.”  
“Good girl.” Laura says pulling away. “Now as much as I love those leather pants, they’ve got to go.” She reaches down to unbutton them and kneels on the ground pulling them with her. The other girl is wearing lace black underwear that Laura can see are soaked.   
“You’re so wet.”  
Carmilla moans at the sight of her girlfriend on her knees in front of her.   
“Lean against the wall while I fuck you.”  
She moans at the instructions, stepping back to lean her back against the wall.  
“You’re not going to make a noise and you’re not going to come, not until I say so. You only speak if I talk to you or to tell me if you’re going to come, okay?”  
“Yes, Laura.” She says running her fingers through Laura’s hair.  
“No, you’re not allowed to touch me unless I tell you to. You can only do what I tell you to. Do you understand?”  
She nods, getting frustrated with how long this is taking, she needs to feel Laura’s tongue on her clit and her fingers inside her right now.   
“I understand.” She says, it comes out as a gasp.  
“Repeat my instructions so I know you’re paying attention.” Her hands had been gently rubbing over the wet mound of Carmilla’s underwear and she wanted nothing more than to taste the girl above her but she wasn’t going to ruin this just because she was impatient.  
“No noise. No touching. No coming until you say.” She whines.  
“Good girl.” 

The praise just seems to make her more wet and she’s glad when she feels Laura’s fingers hook around the waistband of her underwear, pulling them down slowly. She closes her eyes and tries to control her breathing because, although she’s excited to find out what Laura has in mind as a punishment today, she’d rather enjoy this for now. She steps out of her clothes as Laura instructs and she feels the other girl’s breath on her inner thighs.   
It takes everything she has not to moan when Laura’s tongue slides between her lips; instead she bites down on her lip and throws her head back. Her hands fall back onto the wall to support her weight. Her tongue moves slowly at first, avoiding her clit, as if she’s trying to savour the taste. That thought makes her even wetter and she knows she won’t be able to shut up for much longer unless Laura gives her some friction to release some of the tension between her legs. When her tongue finally slides over her throbbing clit, Carmilla’s hips buck of their own accord, causing her to pull away.  
“No, Carm. We do this my way.”  
“Please.” She gets out between pants, “I’m sorry.”  
“Look at me.” Her eyes find Laura’s, usually light brown in colour, dark with desire. “This is your only warning; next time you break my rules I’m going to punish you.”  
She nods and the other girl pushes her tongue back between her wet lips. She flicks hard against her clit and Carmilla bites hard on her bottom lip to suppress the moan that wants to escape. She closes her eyes because the sight of Laura knelt in front of her is enough to make her groan.   
Laura takes her time tasting every drop of her girlfriend’s wetness, passing her tongue hard but slowly over the hard clit before pushing into her entrance. She feels the other girl quiver as her tongue slides in and out a few times.  
“Carmilla, look at me.” The other girl’s eyes meet hers and Laura can tell just how hard it is for her to be quiet. She licks her lips, “You taste so good.” Carmilla licks her own lips and swallows thickly.   
“Keep looking at me, I want to see your face when I fuck you.”   
She pushes a finger inside her and watches her desperately bite her lip to try and keep in all the moaning she usually does. She slides in another finger and starts curling them upward, her palm sliding over her clit as she does it. Carmilla closes her eyes at the sensation, her legs beginning to shake.  
“I said look at me.” She growls thrusting hard into Carmilla, who can’t stop the moan from tearing out of her throat. Laura pulls her hand away from her, leaving her gasping from the sudden loss of sensation. 

“I told you the rules. You said you understood the rules.” She says, standing up.  
“I’m sorry; please, Laura.” She begs, “I need you.”  
“I didn’t give you permission to speak.” She snarls, pushing her against the wall, “I guess I have to punish you now.” She unbuttons the rest of Carmilla’s shirt before discarding it on the ground and starts kissing down the side of her jaw.  
“I have a nice punishment in mind for breaking my rules. Do you want to know what it is?”  
“Yes.” She gasps out a reply.   
“Turn around, lean your hands against the wall.”   
Laura feels herself dripping at the sight of her girlfriend, sweaty and breathless, spread out before her. She runs her hand along her spine until reaching her bra, unhooking it, and tossing it aside with the rest of her clothes. She stands back to admire the view of her perfect ass and muscles on her back that ripple as she shivers.   
“I’m going to spank you, Carmilla.”   
“Oh fuck.” She moans at the idea.  
“I want to hear you this time. I want to see that the punishment is working. Can you do that for me? Can you be loud?”  
“Yes, Laura.”  
“Good.” She picks up a hairbrush from the dresser and walks towards her.   
She brings it down lightly at first to test the waters. Carmilla lets out a loud moan.  
“Harder. Please.”  
She hadn’t expected this to turn her on so much- yes they’d discussed it before and she’d said she was open to the idea but Carmilla wasn’t prepared for how wet this made her. Laura hits her harder this time and she feels her legs shaking from the pleasure making her light headed. Laura brings the brush down several times in a row; each time slightly harder than the last, each time making her moan louder.   
“Do you like that? Do you like it when I spank you, Carmilla?”  
“I do. Oh, fuck- I do.”  
She spanked her hard three more times.  
“Hm, that’s a pity, you’re not supposed to enjoy punishments.” She drops the hairbrush on the ground and walks over to Carmilla before squeezing her red ass, causing her to push back against her hips, looking for friction to ease neediness between her legs.   
“Stand up.” She commands before leading the way to the bed, “Lie down with your hands above your head.” 

The sight of her lying there, nipples erect and sex soaked, makes her moan. She takes off her own clothes while Carmilla watches with lust in her eyes. She opens the drawer in the bedside table and takes out the bondage tape and climbs onto the bed.   
“Since you can’t follow my rules, I’ll have to make sure you do.” She wraps the tape around one of the poles in the bed frame and then around one of Carmilla’s hands before doing the same on the other side. She sits back, admiring her work, watching Carmilla’s chest rise and fall quickly as she pants loudly, “And I have something to make you shut up too.” She climbs back off the bed and walks towards another drawer and pulls out a gag. She walks back to the bed.  
“Is this okay?” She asks, afraid she’s being too rough or moving too quickly.   
“Looks perfect, cupcake.” She grins.  
Laura places the ball inside Carmilla’s mouth before walking around the back of the bed and fastening the buckle.   
“Does that feel okay?”  
She nods.  
“Remember, three grunts for if you want to stop okay.”  
She nods again.

“Okay, well I would have liked to come already but I’ve been distracted because you couldn’t obey me so I’m going to do that now. I’m going to fuck myself and you’re going to watch.”  
She straddles her girlfriend’s waist, grinding down and moaning when she feels the cold flesh against her burning centre. She brings up her hands to run down her chest, circling her erect nipples before squeezing them. She leaves one hand on her breast while another slides down her stomach and begins tracing circles over her hard clit. She lets out a loud moan and starts rocking her hips against her fingers. She raises herself up a little so she can insert two fingers into herself and thrusts them hard and fast. The tape has started to stretch from where she’s trying to move her hands to touch her, knowing that she has no choice but to obey her turns Laura on more and she moans.  
Carmilla watches with jealousy her girlfriend fucks herself with her fingers, she wants to be the one feeling her squeeze around her fingers when she’s about to come and she wants to taste her. The sounds Laura makes are irresistible and she knows that if she wasn’t restrained she’d have touched her by now. Feeling her own wetness between her legs and Laura’s pooling on her stomach is almost unbearable. She feels like it’s not her own fault when her hips thrust forward to try and find something to release the tension in her.   
“You really think that will make me fuck you, Carm? I thought you were smarter than that.” She says with her fingers curling inside her, “I’m going to come and I’m going to do it multiple times before I let you.” Her fingers speed up and she rocks her hips harder against Carmilla’s front.   
She comes loudly a moment later and brings her fingers to her mouth, “Mmm I taste good, Carm. Do you want to taste me?” She nods her head vigorously.  
“Oh, I’d let you but you seem to already have something in your mouth so I guess you’ll have to wait.” She teases before sucking her fingers clean and reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing a small vibrator, “Do you want me to use this on you?”  
Carmilla nods.  
“I’m sorry, you’ll have to say that out loud.”  
She tries to speak but all that comes out is a series of grunts.  
“Sorry, I don’t know what you’re saying.” Laura laughs, “I’ll just have to use it on myself I guess.”   
She switches it on and holds it against her swollen clit, moaning at the sensation. Carmilla thrusts her hips upwards again but Laura only laughs at the desperate look on her face and continues to hold the vibrator against herself and uses her other hand to squeeze her breasts. It isn’t long before her back is arching again and she feels herself coming for the second time.

“Hey Carm, do you wanna use this yet?” She asks, referring to the vibrator in her hand.   
She nods and grunts again.   
“Was that a yes? Very well then you can have it.” She turns it off and places it on her clit, eliciting a frustrated groan from her. She laughs again before leaning forward and placing hickeys on her neck and collar bones and brings another hand up to stroke circles around her hardened nipples. Carmilla thrusts her hips again.   
“No. I want you to make me come before I fuck you.” She whispers into her ear, “I’m going to take off that gag and you’re going to eat me until I tell you to stop.”   
She reaches behind her head to unfasten the gag and pulls the ball out of her mouth. Laura pulls herself up to the top of the bed, legs either side of her face. One of the best things about having a vampire as a girlfriend for Laura is that she doesn’t have to breathe- it makes tongue fucking a lot easier.  
“Are you ready?”   
“Always, cupcake.”

Laura sits down, holding the bed posts to steady herself. Carmilla’s tongue flicks quickly over her clit in circles making her moan. Often she forgets that her girlfriend is hundreds of years old but then she shows how amazing she is at things like this and Laura is in awe.   
Her tongue moves in a larger circle avoiding her clit, just tasting all of Laura’s wetness, before she thrusts it inside of her. Sweetness greets her when she pushes into her entrance, in both the taste and the moans of Laura above her. Her hand is wrapped in her hair, which she pulls tightly when she lifts herself slightly to start riding her tongue. Carmilla keeps her tongue as hard as she can as she bounces on top of her, her wetness dripping all around her mouth, before she moves it back to her clit and earns a pleased sigh from Laura. Her tongue moves faster side to side on her clit, Laura is grinding down hard and pulling her hair with equal ferocity. She tastes of sweetness and sweat and of something that’s impossible to describe as anything but Laura. Having her sat on her face both helps her find release in the fact that she can finally touch the thing she wants the most but also sets alight the fire between her own legs.  
When Laura comes she’s not sure who’s louder as she pulls Carmilla’s hair which she knows she loves. She lifts herself off her face and kisses her deeply, tasting herself on her tongue. 

“I’m going to fuck you now.” She says pulling away to sit between her legs, “You can be as loud as you want, but I’m keeping you tied up.”   
She reaches down and pushes a finger inside her.  
“Oh fuck-yes, Laura, please.”  
She pushes another in and starts to move them at the same pace as her hips, curling them slightly inside her.   
“You’re so wet, baby. How do you want me to fuck you?”  
“I need more, more.” She gasps, sweat beading down her face.  
She pushes in another finger and moves them faster, matching the increased pace Carmilla is thrusting up with from the bed. She changes position so she’s laid between her legs instead and uses her spare hand to reach up and stroke one of Carmilla’s breasts and rolls the hard nipple between her finger and thumb. The heat from her centre was radiating to her face, inviting her to taste it again so she spreads the lips with her tongue and took her clit in her lips, quickly moving her tongue from side to side.  
“I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come, Laura!” She moaned before her legs began to shake and her back arched, Laura carried on at a slower pace so she could ride out her orgasm, feeling her walls clench against her fingers and tasting her come. She continues to fuck her after she finishes, making her moan somehow louder and her legs close around her head. She comes again and Laura is ready to go for a third time.

“Laura stop, I can’t take any more.”  
“Really?”   
“I’m tired, I can’t go again.”  
“Okay, baby.” She sits up and licks her fingers clean before kissing Carmilla, her tongue sliding across the other, sharing the sweet taste of her arousal. She reaches up and pulls off the tape from her wrists.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell.


End file.
